The Right Choice
by BrookeRocker
Summary: with news of Shane McMahon's resignation how will Adina Martin react to it? Will love finally be revealed? What will Shane do now?


"As of January 1, 2010 Shane McMahon will no longer be with WWE." my jaw dropped and tears fell down my face as I read those words. I walked into the Diva Champion's locker room and I looked at Maryse and said "Say it's not true." she looked at me grim face and sad eyes and said "it is". I fell to the floor with tears falling down my face like rain and Maryse ran over and held me as I cried.

You see I have known Shane and Stephanie McMahon ever since me and Steph were 5 years old. We have grown up together and were doing odd jobs in the WWE as kids; I of course have always had a crush on Shane. Finally when I grew up and realized what everything was I realized I was in love with him. Stephanie has always told me to go after him but I never did for the simple fact both him and Stephanie are my bosses because I am a WWE Diva and now he is leaving in January.

I held onto Maryse like a vice grip and somebody knocked on the door. Maryse yelled "who is it?" we hear "Steph" Maryse looked at me and I nodded. She yelled "come in" Stephanie opened the door and saw me crying in Maryse's arms. She closed the door and walked over to me and held me and said "go get him." I said "it's too late Steph he's leaving soon." she said "he won't leave if he has a reason." I said "Steph he's my boss." she said "and so am I now don't make me order you as my employee to go tell him what you feel." I said "he doesn't feel the same." Steph said "sweetie you are stupid if you don't see it." I said "he doesn't." she said "he told me he would stay if you told him." I said "no." she said "don't believe me?" I shook my head; she said "office beside mine go talk to him."

Both she and Maryse let me go and I stood up and wiped my tears. I walked to his office and knocked three times the door opened up to reveal the beautiful brown eyes of Shane. He said "oh hey Adina." I said "is it true?" he looked down and scratched the back of his neck. Which is a tell for when he is uncomfortable and stayed silent. I said "Shane Brandon McMahon is it true?" he looked up at me and said "unless I find reason to stay then yes it is true." I said "do I not mean anything to not get a warning? I mean I had to find out with the rest of the WWE? I thought I meant more than that." he said "come on in we'll talk about it." so I walked in and sat down on the couch while he closed the door back and he sat beside me and attempted to take my hand but I just jerked it back. He said "ok I deserve that but Adina let me explain." I said "then explain because I have to know." he said "Adina unless I find a justified reason to stay then it's time for me to move on. I have been here my whole life it's time to see what is out there." I said "Shane like my previous statement do I not mean anything?"

He sighed and said "what do you mean?" I said "damn it this is not how I wanted to tell you, but Shane I'm in love with you." he looked at me and said "what?" I said "I Adina Michelle Martin am in love with you Shane Brandon McMahon." he just got quiet I scoffed and said "I'm sorry if this ruined our friendship, but I was hoping you felt the same so maybe you could stay but I see that you don't and I made a damn fool of myself. I'm sorry Shane and I hope that whatever you do after WWE makes you happy." and I ran out of the room and I got in my car and just drove.

Next thing I know I'm 500 miles away and am back home in Charlotte, North Carolina. So I pull in my driveway and I go into my house and then do I finally check my phone. I have 62 messages 61 from Stephanie and 1 from Shane. I ignore and delete all the ones from Stephanie and I get to Shane's and I hang up before I can listen to it. I call Steph back and she fusses at me for just leaving but is happy knowing I'm safe. Then she asks the question "what did Shane say?" I said "uh he didn't say anything he just stayed quiet." she said "do what?" I said "yeah so with my pride hurt I walked out with my dignity and I got in the car and drove." she said "well where are you?" I said "nope." she said "Adina." I said "Stephanie." she said "where in the hell are you?" I said "nope." she said "as your boss tell me where my employee is." I said "nope." she said "Adina Michelle." I said "Stephanie Marie." she said "you think I'm going to tell Shane don't you?" I said "yep."

She sighed and I said "I'm right and I know it. Now tell Shane if he wants to know to think back five years to Halloween. If he cares like you say he does he will remember, and tell him I'm giving him 2 weeks to show up if he doesn't then I'm giving up and he can leave." she sighed and said "alright."

Shane POV

Steph hangs up with Adina looks at me and says "she said five years ago on Halloween think back and you will know where she is, and she's giving you 2 weeks and if you don't show up she's giving up and you can leave." I said "do what?" she shrugged and said "she knew I was going to tell you so she didn't tell me, but you better start remembering what happened five years ago on Halloween so you can go get her and tell her how you feel; cause that hurt her when you didn't say a damn word." I hung my head and said "Steph I didn't mean to stay quiet, but the fact that she told me she felt the same surprised the hell out of me. I was in shock" she smiled and said "Shane I already knew this, it's her that doesn't now shut up and get to thinking." I laughed and said "yes ma'am."

I walk out of her office and I got sit down in my office behind my desk and I start flipping through the memories I have with her. I have so many I can't separate which ones I need and which ones I don't.

_Flashback_

"_Adina what are you doing?" "Come on Shane come dance with me!" "Adina its pouring rain." she giggled and said "that's what makes it fun Shane." she runs up to me and grabs my hand and pulls me out into the rain with her and we start dancing and laughing. Of course superstars are looking at us like we are idiots, but expecting it as well because it is us they are talking about._

I smile because that is one of my favorite times with her. Speaking of that is my background on my phone. The picture she took of us on my phone when we got inside while we were both still soaking wet; her in that cute pink tank top I bought her with some pajama shorts on and me in a t-shirt with some jean shorts.

_Flashback_

"_Adina please go with me to the hall of fame?" she smiled and said "What on earth could possibly force you to beg me to go with you to this thing?" I said "because quite frankly I don't have a date, and I want you to be my date. Plus we get to make every other couple look like Shrek and Fiona with how hot we are." she giggled and said "fine." I pumped my fist in the air and said "yes! Score for Shane O Mac!" she laughed and said "you're welcome."_

_7:00 rolled around and I showed up to her hotel room in my nicest suit and I knock on her door. I hear her faintly yell "just a minute!" and at exactly a minute later she opens the door to reveal her in a longer version of the Marilyn Monroe white dress with her hair done in an old Hollywood style up-do with very natural makeup on and some low heels. I said "wow." she said "wow good or wow bad?" I said "wow as in perfect." she smiled and said "speaking of perfect you're looking pretty perfect yourself." I said "I look severely underdressed compared to you." she giggled and said "nonsense now are you ready?" I held my arm and said "the chariot awaits my dear." she giggled and took my arm and off to the hall of fame ceremony we went. I have to say that was the best one I ever been too simply because she was my date._

I had to laugh at myself at how stupid I was acting that night, but damn she looked absolutely perfect. I noticed every guy staring at her when we walked in, and I heard the whispers speculating us being a couple or not. I heard a knock at the door and yelled "come in!" Steph opened up and said "any luck?" I said "nah, every memory but that one is coming up." she sighed and said "You got this Shane. This is for your love." I smiled and said "thanks Steph." so she closed the door and I kept thinking.

1 week and 6 days later still in Shane's POV

I have thought of everything me and Adina have done together except Halloween five years ago. Steph has been bringing pictures out to remind me, and it's killing me. Finally I take my cell phone out and start flipping through the pictures. Eventually I come across the exact thing I needed to see. It was her wearing nothing but my t-shirt while lying on my bed, in my house, my house that's in Charlotte. I slammed my fist down on the desk and picked up the phone to call Steph. She picked up and said "please tell me you figured it out?" I said "she's in Charlotte at my house." She yelled "yes! Paul he figured it out." I heard Paul say "now go get her you dumbass!" Steph laughed and said "you heard my husband go get your girl." I smiled and said "cover for me?" she said "I've been waiting for this call, now damn it go I got it here." We hang up the phone and I run out to hail a cab. I finally get one and I make reservations for the first flight out to Charlotte and thankfully they have them.

Two hours later I land in Charlotte and I hail a cab and I tell them to speed to my house. I sit back and wait as he drives through traffic and I look down at my phone and I notice its 11:52 I start to squirm knowing I only have 8 minutes before she gives up on me.

11:53

11:54

11:55 I'm almost there, just a few streets away. So I dig my keys out and I throw a hundred through the slot and said "here is for the ride, keep the change I have to get my girl." he smiled and said "thanks man and I hope everything works out." I smile and say "me too."

11:56

11:57

11:58 he pulls up to my house and I get out and I run up to the door and fumble with the keys.

11:59 finally the door opens and I run in and yell "Adina I remember!"

I hear her footsteps at the stairs. So I run to the bottom of them and I look at my phone and it says 12:00.

I look up at her and say "please don't tell me I'm too late and you're giving up on me." She teared up and ran down the stairs and gave me the biggest hug I think she could ever manage. I heard her whisper "I could never give up on you Shane." I smiled and said "I remember five years ago on Halloween. That was the day you finally debuted on TV. For the costume contest you went as a naughty school girl. I took you out clubbing afterwards and you had to sleep here. You wore my t-shirt to bed that night and looked absolutely perfect. You belonged there Adina." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said "I wore the school girl because somebody very close to us told me you liked the naughty school girl."

I laughed and I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and said "I'm killing Steph later." She laughed and said "and I also pretended to be drunk that night because I knew you would take care of me." I smiled and said "I always want to take care of you Adina." She smiled and said "I always want you to be the one to take care of me." I whispered "will you be mine and only mine?" she got this big smile on her face and said "about damn time you asked me Shane. Yes I will be yours and yours only. Hell I already have been yours just didn't know it." I softly thumbed away a tear and I leaned down and kissed her. It was everything I knew it would be and more, finally we pulled away for air with both of our cell phones going off.

I took mine out and noticed it was Paul she giggled and said "put it on speaker I know he's with Steph." so I picked up and said "hello." he said "please tell me you made it?" Adina smiled and said "yea Paulie he made it." Steph yelled "thank god!" we all laughed and Adina said "Steph we need girl talk later." she said "girl break away from Shane and tell me now." I said "no can do Steph." Paul started singing "let's get it on." Adina took the phone and said "for us to know and for ya'll to never find out."

She hung up my phone and tossed it on the couch and looked up at me and said "now about this resignation I keep hearing about." I took her phone and called my Dad he said "hello Adina." I said "it's not Adina dad." he said "Shane what are you doing on Adina's phone?" I looked at her and said "withdrawing my resignation. I found my reason to stay." I could hear his smile when he said "alright Shane consider it withdrawn." I hung up and said "what resignation?" she smiled and leaned up and kissed me. I knew right then I had made the right choice.


End file.
